Invasion: Part 4:
by Fantasyficcer
Summary: Shots continue to fire in the war between W.W.F and, W.C.W and, E.C.W! What action will we see here on Smackdown!


Invasion part 4: Smackdown:

by, Fantasyficcer:

Disclaimer: I own Not a thing:

**Opening: Segment: 1: **

"We have some fantastic action tonight, ladies nad, gentlemen! D.D.P will face Kurt Angle and, Booker T faces Chris Jericho!" J.R screams into the mic as the crowd cheered.

Micheal Cole screams lovingly into his Mic about being in the Washington Arena, in the state of Washington. Because, Micheal Cole. J.R agrees with him and, Shane enters the ring.

"Last week on Raw was very moments indeed for me, and Chavo. For you see, we secured ourselves a title opportunity. Oh, you didn't hear that part? Yeah. Well, whoever wins the King Of The Ring, wins a shot at the belt. And, I want a chance to rub that in Vince's smug face. Now, I had to take out Regal or, he'd have banned me from the building but, Regal...I am sure...understand that it wasn't anything...personal. So, leave it that way, regal. Or else." The crowd booed Shane so hard, it was a wonder his hair didn't fly into the audience. "I can't wait to get my hands on some of the men in this year's King Of The ring tournament..namely Kurt Angle...setting aside that smug idiot for a moment I'd like-"

Kurt Angle's music hits and, Kurt marches into the ring. "I'm smug? Me? You're out here talking about a title shot as if you've already won the damn thing. I can't wait to get my hands on you either but, after what you did to Regal, I want more. I want to beat you my way but, I want to beat you your way also. How about you and, me, Shane...in a STREET FIGHT! Nobody messes with either match, if I win I'll join W.C.W. If you win, you have to apologize to William Regal, ON YOUR KNEES! Unless, you are what the fans say you are. A pussy!" Big mix of cheering nad, booing for Kurt Angle. cole screams oh my and Historic a half a dozen times each while J.r, apologizes for Kurt's language. "Come on, Shane!" As the crowd boos Shane and, starts, more, to cheer Angle, Micheal Cole talks about the weather and, J.R cuts him off. Reminding everybody of Monday's events.

"I don't know of what you are implying but, I assure you I didn't beat Regal down on Monday. I just checked on him." Kurt got into Shane's face and, screamed...

"You wanted this war, Shane. You are behind W.C.W! If you weren't behind well, I guess your Dead Grandpappi came back beat the crap out of one of ours!" More cheers for Kurt.

Somebody else's music hit. Kevin Nash's. "I can point you right to the man responsible. It's not Shane. Why don't you beat it out me tonight nad, we'll see if I feel like talking."

Kurt sneered. "Fine." As he turned his focus on Kevin Nash, Shane low blowed Angle and, Angle slammed him. Nash nodded and, walked up up the ramp, talking with Shane.

**ADDS: **

King Of The Ring Promo package, lawn care, home insurance, W.W.F scooping pals toy selling, bible selling, Exlax, drunk driving P.S.A, Stacerd 2, life insurgence, Taco Bell, Hemorrhoids.

**Segment 2: Match 1: Godfather nad the Hardys vs, X-Factor: **

This fifteen minutes match saw the Hardys exchange high flying movies with X-Pac nad, Justin Credible. The Godfather tried to do his ho train on Albert but, gets the baldo bomb instead. Justin thrust kicks Lita and, Matt chases him out of the arena, up the ramp way, The Godfather kicks out, Jess saw what happened on hte outside of the ring and engages X-Pac in a stiff back and forth of elbow, knees and even palm strikes. On the other side of the ring, Godfather boots Albert in the chin, does his ho train and pins Albert.

**Segment 3: Backstage: 1: **

Regal' office. Nash gets up from the chair behind Regal's desk as Shane walks into the office. "Just keeping it warm for ya, Shane-O. Just keeping it warm."

"That's great, Kevin, thanks. Uh...do you know what Kurt Angel just did?"

"No and, I don't care. Look...you and I, we got rid of Regal, right? We'll do the same to the golden boy too. Just a matter of time. I'm gonna go out back for a weed break."

Shane nods as Kevin leaves. He mutters to himself, I don't know about that, Kevin. I've already accepted the match."

Cole snickers on commentary. "Weed break? What's that, J.R?"

"Well, anyway, be that as it may," J.R mumbles uncomfortably, "here's our broadcast colleague, Kevin Kelly with Y.2.J, Chris Jericho."

**Segment 4: Backstage 2. Jericho interview: **

Kevin Kelly is wearing a blue shirt and, too tight black jeans. Jericho is wearing his light purple jacket and, a pony tail. "Well, Chris, everybody wants to know, who'll be your partner?"

Jericho laughed; "Yeah. Like I'll tell you. All I'll say to everybody here the Dudly boys have a hell of a shock...coming their way. As for tonight, we'll see what Booker T can do!"

**Segment 5: match 2: Steve Blackman vs, Lance Storm: **

As this match gets underway, Cole begins to talk about candy bars, Castrol G.T.X and, akne medication, as those are the sponsers of tonight's Smackdown. This match lasts ten minutes. A suplex to Lance Storm begins this match, kickout. The two trade kicks back and forth then, Blackman catches Storm in the chest with a kick. Black gets the three.

**ADDS: **

Literacy in classrooms, aknee medication, Castrol G.T.X, Burger King, life insurance, drug P.S.A, real estate, Taco Bell, plummets, car sales, 1-900 number, King Of The Ring promo.

**Segment 6: Backstage 3: Undertaker interview: **

As Undertaker shadow boxed in a complete black room, Todd Grishim poked a mic in Undertaker's face. "Undertaker, with your two out of three hell in a cell matching for the W.W.E title on the line, may I ask you what your game plan to rip the title out of Austin's grasp?" Undertaker glares over his shoulder and, continues to shadow box. "Uh, Undertaker?"

Undertaker stops for a moment and, states, "I have one plan and, one alone. Beat him until he doesn move, pin him twice and, walk out he champion. Anything else?" Todd runs.

**Segment 7: Match 3: Chris Jericho vs, Booker T. **

A twenty five minute match. Booker nad, Jericho tie up in the center of the ring for a few moments...transition into a headlock on Jericho...counter into a hammer lock Booker T. Af the two break apart, Booker attempt a drop kick but is swatted away by Jericho, who threw himself to the ground...Booker T tries to suplex Jericho, Jericho lands on his feet.

J.R on commentary says, "This match has a very smooth beginning here, ladies and, gentlemen."

Jericho insagurys Booker T, which Micheal Cole calls a super kick, Jericho goes for the walls of Jericho and, Booker T gets to the ropes, a few minutes of back and forth rest holds, suplexes, strikes and, a backdrop to Jericho on the outside of the ring, in front of the announcer's table, Jericho is rolled back into the ring. Kick out by Jericho. Booker T does the spin-a-roni, J.R calls this a type of pasta as Cole giggles like a girl who was told she gets a pony, A couples minutes later, Jericho gets a missile dropkick to the face. Kick out by Jericho. Booker T storms out of the ring and grabs is title. He's nailed by Jericho via a drop kick off of the top rope. Back inside, walls of Jericho, Booker T taps.

**Segment 8: Backstage 4: Parking garage: **

A very stoned Nash walks out to a car and, gets blind sided by the brothers of Destruction. Double choke slam to the hood of Nash's car. The rest of W.C.W storms out of the building.

**ADDS: **

Red lobster, car insurance, W.W.E toys, Movie trailer Lord Of The Rings, burger King, anime, Game trailer, Sonic, life endurance, World Wildlife Foundation, taco bell, game trailer...Sonic.

**Segment 9: Match 4: Kurt Angle vs, D.D.P: **

This fifteen minute match gets crisp, at first. Angle suplexes D.D.P all around the ring. Twenty two in all. Kurt dodges the diamond cutter. Shane comes out and whacks Angle with a chair. The match ends in a D.Q. Kurt's layed out and, as Smackdown goes off the air, Shane stands tall over Angle. Another W.C.W night, on smackdown, says J.R. Fade...

**End Of Show: **


End file.
